rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Chihaya Ohtori
You're the reason for all of the bad things that happened to me today! ''(Chihaya telling Kotarou; the first day that they met.) '''Chihaya' is a heroine of Rewrite who is affiliated with Gaia. She has an incredibly powerful familiar as a butler, Sakuya, he is kind to his master but dislikes being associated with the likes of Kotarou. Personality Chihaya is one of the heroines of Rewrite who suddenly transfers without explaination into Kotarou's high school. She is a clumsy girl who has trouble honestly showing her feelings and has led a sheltered life causing her to know little about the world, resulting in Kotarou and a couple others teasing her. She is constantly arguing with Kotarou. She is on good terms with her guardian; Sakuya and everyone in the Occult Club except for Lucia. She is very clueless in most situations and slow at understanding serious matters mostly because of a tramatic past that made her want to shun everything around her. She is often seen eating many foods, her eating habits make Sakuya worry when giving her money. Despite her eating habits she is very bad at cooking, her food is terrible enough to knock Kotarou and Sakuya out. Appearance Unlike the others, Chihaya wears an entirely different uniform which consists of a brown suit, along with a tie and a green-checkered skirt. Her eyes appear blue, and has two wing-like clips on the sides of her bangs. Seldom at her mansion she wears a white dress with long sleeves, decorated by a blue line on her chest. Synopsis Chihaya's Past: Chihaya lived in a village where familiars were created with regularity. Her father took a branch from a tree (Which was Sakuya) and turned it into her first familiar. Her village is attacked by Guardian and all of its residents, including her parents are wiped out in the attack. Chihaya is cornered by a man who attempts to kill her with a gun, but she summons her familiar to distract the man while she runs away. She runs back to the tree that she made the familiar from and begged for salvation, the tree came back to life and Sakuya appeared in front of her; claiming that she was his master and that he would protect her. Sakuya saved her from the destruction of her village; murdering many people in the process. Chihaya passed out at some point and woke up in Gaia shelter, but did not remember that Sakuya had killed many people in order to save her; he had wiped her memory because he did not want her to remember him taking lives. Chihaya's Route: After the events in the forest Akane has Kotarou live at Chihaya's house under the protection of Sakuya. Because of her cluelessness she ignores the rude remarks that Sakuya constantly assult Kotarou with. She and Kotarou investigate the streets at night and are attacked by a pack of hound-familiars, ''since they have no choice but to fight Chihaya pulls a lamp post out of the ground and and begans swating the hounds with it. As they head home Kotarou loses consciousness, Akane comes to visit them and both of them are given a sturn lecture. The decide to investigate again at night, Chihaya leaves and for some reason she summons Sakuya. They meet kotarou in the park where they find him with Pani & Gil; Gil tells Chihaya that she's cute and asks her to marry him, Kotarou tells him to back off because Chihaya belongs to him, Sakuya laughs and says that he'll kill Kotarou if he continues to joke like that. Chihaya, Kotarou, Pani, and Gil investigate the school and enter the closed space that Kotarou found Pani & Gil. The ground caves in and Chihaya falls into a pit and the situation gets worse as Tenma appears and attacks Kotarou and Gil. Chihaya escapes the pit, probably having been saved by Sakuya and runs towards Kotarou after he falls unconcious from his fight with Tenma's familiar Krivoy Rog. Chihaya watches over Kotarou until he wakes up and asks why he did not try to run away, Kotarou confesses his love for and she does the same for him. After telling him about her past, the two sleep together (She sleeps on a desk while he sleeps in a bed). They decide to go out for a day of fun but it is interrupted by Midou who causes a panic by setting fire to a store. The meet him in an alley where he issues a challenge towards Kotarou and that if he does not fight him, he'll murder innocent people. Chihaya and kotarou decide to visit school to find answers and find Lucia walking the halls, she and Lucia go into the bathroom and talk, but something sparks conflict between thm and they start screaming at each other; Kotarou breaks them up and Lucia leaves. She and Kotarou head to the school gym where a fire starts, while Chihaya searches for anyone trapped by the fire, Midou appears and nearly kills Kotarou if not for Chihaya protecting him with her bandages. Kotarou manages to break through Midou's defenses using his strength and Chihaya's bandages and defeat him without killing him. However, Midou burns himself alive so that Kotarou can feel the trama of taking a life. She and Kotarou go on a date at the Harvest Festival, along with Sakuya; she begins to eat all the food there while being oblivious to the tension between Kotarou and Sakuya over her. Sakuya suggests that they leave the festival, Chihaya yells at him which shocks him so much that he freezes (She actually did it so that she could spend time alone with Kotarou) While playing an arm strength game she breaks the bell and has to fix it. the festival ends, Kotarou goes on patrol by himself while she retrieves Sakuya. They are called to an underground room by Akane where she gives them the Key and tells them to leave, somehow Guardian figures that they have the Key and instructs them to bring it to a specific location without bringing Sakuya. As they leave they run into Yoshino who offers to go with them since he thinks that they're doing something dangerous, but Kotarou persuades him to not come with them so they greet each other and say goodbye. They arrive at a chapel where they find Shizuru and Touka, after negotiations fail Touka starts to attack them with projectile light''. Chihaya summons Sakuya to assist them but he is paralyzed by a neurotoxin that Shizuru produces with her body. Touka fires a light at Chihaya but Kotarou blocks it with his body, getting stabbed in the chest as a result. He and Sakuya scream for Chihaya to run away since both of them have failed her, but she does not listen. In an effort to save Chihaya, Kotarou begins Rewrite his own mind, but loses his sanity in the process. Sakuya tries to stop him but Kotarou is proven to be too strong, Chihaya gives Sakuya back all of his power that she got from her contract with him; with it he manages to knock Kotarou back to his regular self. They are called back to the underground room where Akane kidnaps Sakuya, Pani flies into the hot spot there and tells them (Through Gil) where to go. They go to the forest where they defeat Akane's familiars, she asks them to kill her but Chihaya pursuades her to keep on living, even if it is painful for her. Shizuru, Touka, and Esaka arrive just as a giant familiar with the power to destroy the world (Sayuka's Final Familiar Form) appears. Seeing Sakuya's human form emerging from its chest Kotarou rides an arrow of light; made by Touka, up to Sakuya and wakes him up with a punch to the head. As Sakuya is about to disappear, he and Kotarou spar with each other while Chihaya stands there crying while starting that they're both idiots. Later on, she, Kotarou, Yoshino, and Shizuru meet in the club room to talk about the future. She and Kotarou go to the forest where Sakuya died and sees flower petals float into the sky. Lucia's Route: Chihaya appears in the final phases of Lucia's Route after Lucia spreads poison throughout the city. She finds Kotarou unconscious and waits for him to wake up, they are greeted by Shizuru and other Guardian officers who threaten Chihaya; believing that she is a member of Gaia. Kotarou pursuades for them all to work together and find Lucia before the government nukes the city with a missile. Kotarou confronts Lucia at the mall but their reunion does not go well; she attempts to kill Kotarou by having a giant chandelier drop on him, but Chihaya shields him with her body. Shizuru battles Lucia as Chihaya struggles to lift the chandelier off of her and Kotarou, Shizuru is nearly cut in half by Lucia's blade and they both fall out of the air. Chihaya grabs Lucia's arm to save her but is affected by Lucia's poison; she foams from the mouth and falls into a near unconsciousness. At the end of the route, Chihaya survives but has fled to an unknown location with Sakuya. Shizuru's Route: When Gaia attacks Guardian's base Chihaya appears and breaks up the fight between Shizuru and Sakuya. She tells them that she is going to quit Gaia because she does not want to fight against her friends, she then takes Sakuya and leaves. At the end of the route as the Key emits salvation, she disappears after thanking Sakuya for everything that he has done. Moon Route: Chihaya is summoned to the moon along with all the members of the Occult Research Society and Yoshino and his Wolf Pack in order to defend the Moon Kagari from an army of familiars sent by Sakura Kashima. She is the last of the heroines to be killed. Terra Route: At the end of the Terra Route, Chihaya is found by Touka and grows up with all of the other heroines or Rewrite; she and the other heroines recreate Kotarou's body as a familiar and journey to the moon where they see a seedling that is the Moon Kagari. Story (Common Route) Kotarou, walking to school and minding his own buisness, encounters a distressed girl stranded on a tree. She is expectant of him to help her somehow without seeing her underwear, so Kotarou attempts to flee, but does end up saving her. After a small dispute, they part ways. Arnaments *'Sakuya': Her familiar is considered to be the strongest familiar in the world, despite being a butler. *'Spear': She uses a spear to fight off familiars in the Moon Route. Abilities *'Strength': Because of her contract with Sakuya, she is given half of his total strength, she's strong enough to pull a lamp post out of a concrete ground with little effort and swing it with the intensity of truck speeding down the road (said by Kotarou). She is not fully capable of controlling her strength. *'Bandages': She also has an acquired ability, from the contract with Sakuya, to create white bandages that produce a powerful barrier. She can make the bandages suitable to the current situation, as when she made fire-proof ''bandages in the battle against Midou. However, she can not make two types of bandages at the same time or rather she does not have the experience. *'Summoning''': She can summon her familiar ''Sakuya ''to her location if the situation calls for it. There are some places where she cannot summon him. Quotes *"D-don't you dare look at my underwear!" Trivia *Chihaya possibly does meet Sakuya in the Terra Route, however it is possible that after saving her from the destruction of her village; Sakuya takes her to another location rather a Gaia shelter like he did in all of the other routes. *Some people refer to Chihaya's Route as Sakuya's Route as it explains the link between Sakuya and Kotarou. *In the japanese version Chihaya is considered a demon summoner. *Chihaya's three sizes are: 82(Bust) 55(Waist) 84(Hips). Gallery Chihaya harvest festa.jpg Chihaya Character.jpg Rewrite Chihaya Ohtori Heroine.jpg Rewrite Harvest Festa Chihaya Route.jpg Chihaya Profile.jpg Chihaya.jpg chihaya 2.jpg chihaya cg.jpg Chihaya Ohtori Character.jpg Chihaya O.jpg Chihaya's Past.jpg Chihaya Ohtori.jpg Chihhaya.jpg Art 13.png Art 5.png Art 2.png Chihahya Route End.jpg Chihaya CG.jpg References Category:Female Category:Main Category:Characters Category:Harvest Festa